


Глупости

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-13
Updated: 2011-03-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 16:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian





	Глупости

Волк все же успел в последний момент. Ройенталь сопротивляться уже не мог, поэтому его погрузили в бокс и отправили в мед отсек.  
Долго шили, переливали, меняли, латали. Пошли осложнения, он впал в кому, из которой периодически выплывал на поверхность.  
Память оставила отрывки воспоминаний. Вот он умер. В загробном мире светло, и белые потолки. Иногда зрение подводило, и все казалось мутным. Чаще всего он видел Ураганного. Одного или с женой и маленьким мальчиком. Мальчик был смешной и чернявый.  
А потом Волк пришел один и сказал, что Кайзер умер. Его Кайзер умер.  
В этом было что-то глубоко неправильное, и Ройенталь очнулся. Получалось, что император умер, а он – жив.  
Попытался сесть, тело почти не слушалось, смахнул какие-то электроды. Он срочно должен выяснить что произошло. Наверняка ему просто приснился дурной сон.  
Запищал монитор, прибежала медсестра. Адмирала закрутило в больничной круговерти, но почему-то никто не мог ответить ему на простой вопрос, что с императором.

Началась реабилитация. Приходил Волк. Сказал, что ребенок живет с ними. А Райнхард действительно… ушел. По болезни.  
Что будет с самим Ройенталем пока неизвестно, но собственность не конфисковывали, и все равно он пока «на больничном».  
Потянулись тренировки, так как Ройенталь сам с трудом мог дойти до туалета - сказывалась долгая неподвижность.  
Потом отпустили «домой», в мрачный пустой особняк. Впрочем, такая мрачность была как раз под настроение хозяина.  
Он старался почаще бывать у Миттельмаеров. Играть с Феликсом было одно удовольствие. Мальчик только в первый раз его испугался, а потом с удовольствием шел на ручки и демонстрировал достижения. Далеко не сразу Оскар понял, что Эва пугается гостя и чуть ли не с ужасом ждет очередного визита. Она боялась даже не его, а того что он заберет ребенка, которого женщина уже считала своим.  
Выбрав время, когда Волк был на работе, Ройенталь купил букет попышнее и пошел разговаривать с Эвой. Он долго и витиевато извинялся, и, в результате, попросил их сделать ему одолжение, и все-таки разрешить Феликсу пожить немножко у них. Нет, Оскар, конечно, будет его навещать, но его дом решительно не подходящее место для малыша и, по правде говоря, он не очень представляет что надо делать с маленькими мальчиками. А ни одна няня не сравнится с Эвой.  
Госпожа Миттелльмайер перевела дух, почувствовав, что он не собирался отбирать Ее ребенка. По крайней мере, пока, а проблемы надо решать по мере их поступления.

Ройенталю тоже стало проще, самую главную «головную боль» он решил. А потом можно будет подумать и о передаче родительских прав, в конце концов, он никогда не представлял себя отцом.

Потянулись длинные дни, заполненные однообразными тренировками и редкими конными прогулками. Ведь все что он умел – это воевать и очаровывать женщин. До войны его не допустят, а каждый раз, когда он видел какого-нибудь дворянина, ему казалось, что слышит, сказанное сквозь зубы: «Предатель».

Ройенталь начал изучать дом. Разбирая вещи, наткнулся на какой-то учебник по «тактике и стратегии». Поля были испещрены пометками, сделанными ровным аккуратным подчерком. Он бы так и не вспомнил, чей это подчерк, если бы не женский профиль, любовно вырисованный на заднем форзаце. Действительно, вечность назад он попросил книгу у Зига, потом разметало по разным флотам… а потом стало некому возвращать.  
Наверно, стоит отдать книгу Аннерозе.

***  
Водитель высадил его напротив ворот.  
Красивый сад, обрамляющий домик, больше подходящий мелкому дворянину, чем кронпринцессе.  
Аннерозе сама открыла дверь, а Оскар встал на колено.  
Он был виноват перед этой еще не старой, красивой женщиной. Он не уберег ее брата. Он – предатель. У него были тысячи слов, но он не мог их сказать. Он не умел извиняться, тем более, что главная его вина в том, что он – жив, а его кайзер – нет. В чем толк извинений предателя?  
А она – поняла и простила. Погладила повинную голову, и сказала, что не стоит брать на себя ответственность за все. Что все совершают ошибки.  
Потом они пили чай и молчали.  
Аннерозе, казалось, состояла из бесконечного молчания, океана понимания и бездны всепрощения. А еще у нее были глаза, как у брошенной собаки.  
У женщин не должно быть таких глаз.  
Адмирал поспешно спрятал улыбку в чашке. Цель на ближайшее будущее была найдена. Нет, он ни в коем случае не будет разбивать ей сердце или влюблять в себя. Но вот, чтобы она почувствовала вкус к жизни. Ведь говорили, что она неплохо метает статуэтки и общих черт характера с братом у нее гораздо больше, чем кажется на первый взгляд. Да, его Кайзер будет доволен, увидев «ожившую» сестру.  
\- Вы знаете… я недавно просматривал библиотеку. Там есть несколько достаточно старых изданий по ландшафтному дизайну. Вроде бы еще мать отца пыталась этим заниматься. Если Вам это интересно, я мог бы привезти их.

Руки кронпринцессы вздрогнули достаточно незаметно. Хрупкий фарфор не зазвенел. К ней действительно редко приезжали гости, а шумный двор – утомлял, хотя, конечно, с Алеком она могла играть часами. Какой странный человек, зачем ему приезжать к ней? Но книги столетней давности …

\- Да, наверно. Получается прошлый век? Это было бы любопытно.

Через неделю он привез ей три древних тома и пообещал достать клубни какого-то цветка, указанного в книге.

К следующей пятнице камердинер достал ему клубни, оказалось, что тоже что-то редкое, но не то.  
\- Наверно их просто очень сложно достать, - вздохнула Аннерозе.  
Адмирала одолел азарт. Неужели от него ускользнет какая-то дурацкая трава? Улицу рядом с домом наводнили подозрительные личности. Нет, в рейхе никто не запрещал разыскивать редкие растения, но люди, которые брались за эту работу… Сделки на грани легальности добавляли адреналин.  
Пару раз вваливался Кесслер со своими ребятами. Он был готов увидеть в кабинете Ройенталя все что угодно: наркотики, оружие, живой товар, наконец. Но не какое-то полузамореное растение. Эксперт вцепился в траву и отказывался ее отдавать, уверяя, что это чрезвычайно редкий экземпляр. «Нет, под закон о перевозке наркотических веществ не подпадает». «А жаль», - подумал Кесслер.

Кронпринцесса потихоньку оттаивала. Согласилась на конную прогулку, с удовольствием играла в шахматы.  
Как-то, когда Ройенталь тащил очередную кадку с очередным саженцем, он порадовался, что не женат. И пожалел Волка. Его, наверняка, еще и мебель двигать заставляют!

***  
Потом его вызвали к Императрице. Через тронный зал он шел как на казнь, гордо задрав подбородок и расправив плечи. «Предатель», - слышалось ему со всех сторон. Шальная мысль: «А может было лучше, чтобы Волк тогда не успел?»  
Но Ураганный успел, и Ройенталь должен сейчас дойти до конца дорожки и встать на колено. Такая удобная поза. И не видно, что судорожно сжаты руки. И можно не поднимать глаза. Почему императору смотреть в глаза было проще, чем его жене? Не только предатель, но и проигравший.

Императрица зачитала указ. В ушах шумело, и он услышал только отрывочные фразы: завещание Императора… отстранен с должности на Хайнессене… в отставку по состоянию здоровья… с сохранением привилегий… в связи с инцидентом запрет на создание, владение, управление, флотом гражданским или военным.  
Это что, отпущение грехов?  
Встал, поклонился. На деревянных ногах занял место рядом с Миттельмаером. Он же теперь тоже, гражданский. Громкий шепот на ухо: «Я что, тебя с того света вытащил, чтобы эти шакалы тебя сожрали?»

***  
Ройенталь никогда не дарил срезанные цветы, только клубни или саженцы. Это же не свидание и не ухаживание. И каждый раз упорно находил еще один повод приехать.

Недели через две Аннерозе очень попросила его помочь с перестановкой. Не старого же дворецкого заставлять, а у императрицы полно государственных дел, чтобы еще решать маленькие прихоти кронпринцессы.  
Оскар не смог отказать в такой маленькой просьбе, тем более, что потребность в переменах была одним из признаков, что его замысел удается.  
Но уже через пару часов он проклял себя, гены Мюзелей и огонь в глазах в любых его проявлениях. Аннерозе командовала им с маленькой галереи, опоясывающей второй этаж. В какой-то момент Ройенталь даже залюбовался. Выражение ее лица было почти как у Райнхарда в разгар битвы. Только потом Оскар все же сорвал спину, и ему стало не до прелестных военноначальниц.

***  
Адмирал в отставке был решительно не готов к каким-либо визитам в этот день. Покой, одиночество, виски, ну и душ после утренней тренировки - все что надо в холостяцкой жизни. Даже слуг отпустил. Дверной звонок застал Ройенталя выходящим из ванной.  
Спешно натянутые штаны, полотенце, наброшенное на голые плечи, мокрые волосы. И кого могла принести нелегкая!  
Он успел разве что не отпрыгнуть в сторону. Золотистый вихрь ворвался в зал, закружился, разметал по углам тени.  
\- Нет, ну ты представляешь, тот самый саженец, который считали мертвым, буквально за ночь дал стрелу и расцвел! Ты только подумай! Огромный цветок, ты обязательно должен приехать посмотреть!  
А ему было все равно, ему хотелось поймать этот рой солнечных зайчиков и целовать. Ройенталь не удержался. Схватил, прижал, целовал, как старшеклассник - неловко, неумело. Отрывистыми поцелуями покрывал лицо, зная, что сейчас она даст ему пощечину, и он больше никогда не посмеет приблизиться.  
Она отстранилась, прижала ладошку к губам и рассмеялась. Смех облетел гостиную, проверил все уголки зала и спрятался у него в голове. Смех мешал сосредоточиться и додумать какую-то мысль. Ройенталь знал только один способ заставить женщину замолчать. И он поцеловал ее снова. Нежно, оправдываясь, прикусывая губу. Он хотел сказать ей – беги, у меня абонемент к психотерапевту, я не умею проигрывать и просить прощения. Я делаю глупости, о которых жалею. Я доверяю только Миттермайеру. И если ты сейчас не убежишь, то я тебя не отпущу. А потом попытаюсь сбежать сам.  
Вместо этого он сказал глупость:  
\- Я хотел Вас попросить… у меня очень запущенный сад, Вы не поможете привести его в порядок?  
И поцеловал еще раз. На всякий случай. Так как если она не будет молчать, то скажет какую-нибудь глупость, а он не мог ей позволить говорить глупости.


End file.
